


Worship

by Louse



Category: Stephen Galaxy, Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Tummy rubs, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louse/pseuds/Louse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After becoming a less aggressive deity to the watermelon creatures, Malachite finds that they're able to feed her a few more interesting things, and that the sun is warmer than being a few hundred feet under water. When Alexandrte turns up to put the beast of a fusion down, things end up more peaceful (and pudgy) than previously anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> I am a FUCKING SINNER and you know it
> 
> skeletonshitposts inspired this one, tbh
> 
> There's probs typos, but it's available to read for free, who cares?
> 
> Commissions are open! They're all proofread and such and such. http://becidot.tumblr.com/post/141059856145/fic-commissions

Staying under the water for months on end was too much for Malachite - she’d gained enough sentience on her own outside of her component gems to know she was bored. She’d made a habit of rearing up out of the water, gripping the cliff face of a seemingly randomly placed island, and being...worshipped. The odd fruit creatures saw her as some kind of deity, lovingly sacrificing themselves to her, even though all she did was eat them, angered by their likeness to Steven. Regardless of that, they continued, and sometimes even brought carts of things with them - other fruits and cooked fish mostly, though occasionally she would be treated to cooked gull if they managed to catch it.

Now that she wasn’t eating one of the creatures every few days, there were more of them to gather food. She showed up every few days, eating the offering they gave her and disappeared back under the water, though each time she returned, her body was a little bit softer, and she felt less inclined to disappear again. 

In fact, after she’d noticed that both of her bellies were getting softer and pudgier she tried to walk up onto the island, but being tethered to the water still, and not independent enough to break the chains, left her limited. In fact, it only allowed her to lay on the beach, which also worked out for her. The sun was always warm during the day, and the beach was large enough for her to lay down, mostly on her side, exposing her belly to the sun, soaking it up and even learning what napping was in the time she lay there. The watermelon creatures usually left her alone, occasionally some curious ones would approach, and she let them.

They only ever wanted to touch her hands or her gems, which was fine. They didn’t do any harm, and they ran off quickly once their curiosity was sated. Sometimes, she’d wake up and there would be a huge string of flowers atop her head, or around one of her wrists. Gifts, she assumed. Gifts that would be ruined by the water, which was a shame, she quite liked the pink and blue ones she was made.

She became more and more hesitant to move from the beach, and found herself laying there sometimes even when the sun set and the air became cooler. She stayed for a few days, just laying and napping, occasionally murmuring to curious and confident watermelon creatures that came up to her and sometimes even joined her to nap. 

Malachite woke with on curled up close to her face and another draped over her fingers, a little confused as to why they were getting so comfortable around her. There wasn’t any time to think about that now though, using another hand to gently move the little things to safety before she stood, hesitantly stepping back into the cool water to swim round to the cliff. She didn’t have to expend much effort, her body adequately chubby, floating already much easier for her now.

Once at the cliff face, she lifted herself up onto it, holding the side of it and watching as the carts of food were pulled up the slope for her. It was such an odd little ritual, but they never seemed unhappy, or ill, so they must be providing for themselves just fine, too. Being worshipped, and sustainably so, was one hell of a feeling. As the carts stopped, the watermelon creatues pulling them stepped closer to Malachite, holding their arms up, and the fusion lowered her head, allowing the three creatures to bunt their noses against her nose gem, before they skittered back down the slope, crying out excitedly. That had been a recent development, but it worked for her and the creatures, so she let it be.

It didn’t take her long to eat the contents of the cart, lifting them individually and tipping them into her mouth, savoring the tastes best she could, before placing them back down, watching an entirely new set of watermelons run up the hill to fetch the carts. Her chin rest on the cliff, allowing these watermelons to bunt against her gem too, before she slid back down into the water, making her way over to the beach. 

She shook the water from herself, before laying down once more on the warm sand, her now full lower belly exposed to the sun once more One of her larger hands pressed against and rubbed it slowly, able to grip it because of how much weight she’d put on. She must have looked much less terrifying now, especially since all she did was lounge around now. That was fine though, the longer the creatures were left uneaten, the more food she was given, so sleeping instead of eating the creatures benefitted her. 

She was drifting off again when she heard something shaking the Earth, and then a loud shout of “Malachite!”

Her eyes opened, and she looked over, seeing Alexandrite was almost upon her. A growl rumbled in her throat, rolling onto her front to get up tp start fighting, but Alexandrite stopped, staring at her. If she made a comment…

“Fuck off.” Malachite snarled, gems glowing, prepared to fight. Instead, Alexandrite cackled, then threw her head back and laughed.

“You let yourself go, Malachite. I thought you would-”

“Shut. Up.” Malachite wasn’t insulted, she liked the new pudge on her body in fact. She liked how it felt and that it meant she had finally found something that made her happy. What pissed her off was that Alexandrite dared insinuate it was a negative development. 

Alexandrite approached, and the surface of the sea began to bubble as malachite prepared an attack, but Alexandite’s hands raised, all six of them, showing she wasn’t a threat.

“I’m sorry.” Malachite didn’t qute trust the apology, but she released her control on the water for now, just watching as the other monstrous fusion approached, subconsciously shifting to the left to hide any sign of the watermelon beings. Maybe the Crystal Gems, and as such their fusion, knew about them, but better safe than sorry. 

Once Alexandrite was only a few feet from the beach, her arms lowered again, and glanced around, seeming to spot the watermelon creatures, and frowning. Was she surprised that they still existed - had they expected Malachite to destroy them all and their village? How was she going to get fat on fruit comprised mostly of water? What a fucking stupid fusion.

“Relax. If you’re not doing any harm then neither are we.” Alexandrite spoke again, and Malachite nodded, laying down once more, but not on her side just yet, just on her front with her upper torso remaining up.

“Go away.” The green fusion warned, not wanting Alexandrite to fuck up what she had going. “I’m staying here.” There didn’t appear to be any argument from the other, who just leaned to the side to get another look at malachite’s lower gut. Malachite was prepared to get defensive, until Alexandrite spoke again.

“I see. Do you mind if we join you sunbathing?” 

An odd question, and malachite wasn’t sure she should trust the other yet, but she nodded, deciding to have at least some of the ocean under her immediate control should Alexandrite try anything. She lay down again, on her side, leaning slightly onto her back, letting out a pleased sigh once the sun hit her underside once more. What surprised her was that Alexandrite didn’t lay down, instead she knelt beside malachite, placing four six hands on her stomach.

Malachite tensed up at first, until she felt the hands press and rub, two even starting to knead at the fat on her stomach, it only took a few seconds for her body to relax, a low purr rumbling from her chest, eyes half lidded. The remaining two hands joined, making sure to rub and knead every part of her gut, eventually causing Malachite to roll completely on her back, eyes closed now. Stars that felt good…

Alexandrite applied a little more pressure, causing Malachite to let out a pleased whimper, pressing her belly up into the other fusion’s hands. She was fairly full from the meal she’d just had, the added pressure of the food still sat in her stomach only adding to the sensation. She lay there, completely exposed and belly up to Alexandrite, while her lower stomach was practically worshipped, something she found she could get used to.

Alexandrite stopped quite suddenly, drawing a whine from Malachite, who opened her eyes and looked up, seeing the other fusion looking at her, seeming to contemplate something. She watched as the Crystal gem fusion leaned down, pressing an ear to her gut, continuing to rub and squeeze afterwards, which sent her right back into purring and being completely relaxed.

She heard Alexandrite hum in approval, her stomach must have been making quite some noise of Alexandrite had wanted to hear it. She nearly moaned as all six of Alexandrite’s hands pressed hard into her gut, then gripped the rolls of fat, beginning a firm but pleasurable kneading motion, which encouraged her stomach to gurgle and pop. One of her larger, lower torso’s hands reached up to rest on Alexdandrite’s head, silently pleading for her to continue. She had expected to fight to the death to not be poofed, instead she was being treated to the most enjoyable sensation she could have ever imagined.

Alexandrite did pull away after a minute or so, though, two hands remaining on Malachite, but still. The lack of kneading or rubbing caused Malachite to huff and open her eyes, lifting her head to look at the other fusion.

“Why did you stop?” The question sounded more like a demand, she wasn’t pleased that Alexandrite had decided to stop without warning, had she simply lost interest? It didn’t seem like it, since she was watching Malachite’s stomach, but contemplating something.

A handful of seconds later, Alexandrite simply stood, looking down at the green fusion She seemed amused at the sight of Malachite, on her back like some kind of beast that wanted more affection. 

“It’s a shame you’re too large for most foods on this planet.” The Crystal Gem fusion mused, before simply leaving Malachite be, simply heading back out into the ocean. Malachite rolled back onto her side, watching Alexandrite go,and with one more huff, got herself comfortable on the beach once more - this time, summoning hands from the ocean.

If Alexandrite wouldn’t rub her stomach, she’d do it herself.


End file.
